


The Tragic Story of Georgie's Savior: The Sequel (IT Chapter 2 Rewrite)

by millielikestowrite



Series: Georgie's Savior: Jordyn's Story [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Amputee Georgie Denbrough, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character(s) of Color, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Georgie Denbrough Lives, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Psychological Trauma, Rewrite, Sequel, Spoilers, Suicide, Tags May Change, jordyn is back and i'm putting her character thru it, jordyn like the other losers has ptsd, major spoilers ahead!!! beware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millielikestowrite/pseuds/millielikestowrite
Summary: There are many things Jordyn Garcia can't remember about herself, mostly about her childhood, and she knows that whatever happened then has shaped her into the person she is now.She gets scared easily, hates anything with dairy in it, has a weird scar on her hand, gets this weird happy feeling in her chest whenever she hears the word "Loser" and she is terrified of clowns.





	The Tragic Story of Georgie's Savior: The Sequel (IT Chapter 2 Rewrite)

_**I**_t has been twenty-seven years since what happened in the summer of 1989 in Derry, Maine, a place that Jordyn Garcia didn't know existed anymore. After graduating, she left for college, made new friends and moved on with her life. She had gotten lucky and was now a famous popstar, living happily with her family and for the first time in a long time, she feels happy, which was weird because she doesn't even remember ever being sad in the first place.

She has many questions; Where is her family? Does she have any family at all? Where is she from? Where did she grow up? When did she get this scar? Why does she hate the word "dairy" and is disgusted at anything has that in it? How did she get these self-inflicted scars on her arms? Why can't she remember anything from before college? Why does she despise balloons and the color red so much? And lastly, why do clowns scare her so much?

Little does Jordyn know, her questions will be answered when, after a rough week, she weirdly drives down to some random small town in Maine and has to face her greatest fears all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know i haven't finished book one yet, but i'm working on it, i promise. i already know what i'm gonna do for this book so i just wanted to get a head-start i guess. 
> 
> i most likely won't update this until i have finish my first book but i'll finish that one soon and then get started writing this one as soon as possible! thank you for reading! :)


End file.
